


Midnight Hideaway

by FeministLyds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bby isaac, Drabble, Ends in, Fluff, M/M, Other, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeministLyds/pseuds/FeministLyds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a bad dream, Isaac seeks comfort with Derek and Stiles in their bed. NOT SEXUAL. Written for Yael for Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castielonacloud on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castielonacloud+on+tumblr).



> After having a bad dream, Isaac seeks comfort with Derek and Stiles in their bed. NOT SEXUAL. 
> 
> Yael, you made it easy for me for secret Santa this year. You sat there and told me EXACTLY what you wanted for Christmas. So thus, this was born. 
> 
> Special thanks to my Facebook friends Theresa and Rachel who jumped to my aid.

He was trapped again.  
Scratching at the walls, the cold setting in. His vision was beginning to go dark around the edges from the scent of the blood that he realized was his own.  
He opened his mouth to scream again, but nothing came out. 

Isaac woke with a start, a cold sweat breaking out across his skin. He sat up, wiping his eyes.  
He sat there for a moment, not exactly knowing what to do. Should he go back to sleep and risk having his nightmares again, or get up and be still surrounded in the darkness? 

He sat for a moment, debating. Finally, he swung his feet off the bed, and pushed himself up. He wasn't really thinking anything through at the moment, but he found himself outside Derek's room. 

Well, Derek and Stiles's room. 

He put a hand on the door knob and then hesitated. Did he want to go in? He could hear them both sleeping, their breathing even and their heartbeats slowed. 

He pushed in anyways, the door creaking. He stopped dead when Stiles's heart beat sped up. Stiles sat up, squinting until his eyes adjusted. 

"Isaac? What's wrong?" He asked. Derek woke then. 

"What's going on?" He asked groggily. Isaac began to back out of the door.

"I just had a bad dream, I don't know why I'm here, I'll just..." 

"Come on then." Derek said, throwing the covers off the edge of the bed. "Come get in before I change my mind." 

Isaac was surprised. "I don't want to intrude-" 

"Just come here," Stiles said, laying back down.

Isaac closed the door and walked over to the bed, climbing in. Just before he fell asleep, Derek's arm flew over him. 

Isaac knew that he wouldn't have any more trouble sleeping that night. He was safe now.


End file.
